


Restraint

by RadioactiveJen



Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bit Gag, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Edging, F/M, Fluff, Gags, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Restraint, Short Smut, Smut, Smut Fic, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Trans, Vulva - Freeform, open to collaborations, peen, soft, transgenitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: Aziraphale teases the heck out of a needy Crowley.Based loosely off of a Good Omen's smut fanart from @gingerhaole's nsfw account on Instagram. You probably already know her but if you didn't -- what are you doing?I started reading the Good Omens novel and I'm really liking it! Bits and bobs trying to replicate a similar narrative.Trigger Warning:::Crowley had a peen: growth of the clitoris which happens as a result of testosterone treatment.  Interpret Crowley's gender as you will.  :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polaroids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924) by [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole). 

> I am not fetishizing transgender anatomy! Merely normalising it in a bdsm situation!

It was not unlike both of them to dress to the nines, Aziraphale perhaps slightly more so than his partner, but still it was always a bloody good treat to see him go without his usual clothing. Light dusting of dark orangey hair decorated Crowley's chest and extended down his abdomen, building into a straight line towards his groin that was an irresistible homing beacon to anyone like Aziraphale. Or just anyone in general really. Crowley made an incredibly attractive man.

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the demon's forehead gently as he fed soft lengths of rope between Crowley's wrists Nd around and around, occasionally slipping a finger between the rope and Crowley's flesh to make sure there was no chance of hurting his loved one with his actions. 

Now, I'll slow it down even more for you. Not like it was dragging as it was before. 

Though soft, mild-mannered, polite, innocent, kind, gentle, passive, easily persuaded, endearing and wonderfully striking, Aziraphale liked it. What? I didn't elaborate. I shall. Liked to dabble in the art of pleasure. You may call that sex. Orgasms. It doesn't matter. What matters is that Aziraphale had liked it from day one and knew all the ins and outs. No matter how it happens. No matter who they are. A gentle moan meant the world to the Angel. if he could give the gift of pleasure and the sense of want, he is the happiest Angel in the garden. He is the angel of love, after all. What do you expect from them?

And as he sits beside the demon Crowley, carefully binding his wrists together, he is radiating love. 

The Demon Crowley indulges. Often does. But no experience sexual or romantic had ever topped these moments with Aziraphale which he felt suitably blessed to be experiencing more and more frequently. Already his vessel was thrumming with anticipation right back to Aziraphale and boy was he a happy demon. 

Crowley chased after kisses like a puppy, unable to stay still on his bottom at any given point in in constant search of affection. Aziraphale gave it to him every time. 

"That's done." Aziraphale announced softly more to himself than anything as he allowed Crowley to lower his hands into his lap with a gentle smile. 

Aziraphale sat back, shuffling into position carefully. He was dressed still, waistcoat, shirt and all, though he had abandoned the bow tie and opened his shirt up a little. Crowley was still eager to get undressed himself, though with soft ropes holding down all four (visible) limbs only a miracle could provide him with that relief. His black vest was pushed up, gathered above two (just two) pretty pink nipples to expose his stomach and chest until his dark jeans started. 

Aziraphale walked to the head of the bed. Their shared empress-sized bed would never do for such precisely targeted intimacy. Aziraphale had invested in a massage-style skinny padded bench to confine his lover and he absolutely loved the way Crowley looked on it.

Aziraphale led the demon to lad on his back. No good animal of God's green Earth would so willingly expose his stomach. But Aziraphale was someone Crowley was happy to be vulnerable to. The trust they shared was more powerful than death any day.

Crowley lay and Aziraphale threaded another shorter rope between Crowley's bound wrists and secured his hands over his head to his radiator - Aziraphale had to improvise. He took an extra moment to ensure Crowley's security and then smiled softly as he walked around Crowley, occasionally touching or appreciating a part of his body and tidying up in neatly pulling Crowley's black-as-night vest down to cover his belly. Reminded him an awful lot of an alternative Freddie Mercury with such a low cut and sprigs of chest hair peeping over the top. Crowley could hardly hold himself back. "Come on, Angel." He pleaded wriggling. Crowley knew damn well he wouldn't break free. But maybe he'd get some attention...

A gasp left Crowley's lips as Aziraphale slipped his fingers in between Crowley's legs. Crowley had wondered how Aziraphale planned to pleasure him with his ankles so tightly bound together. 

Aziraphale smoothed his hand between Crowley's leg, pressing gently into Crowley's groin just to have Crowley writhe and grunt. 

"Angel...I swear." he muttered to a warm smile from Aziraphale. 

"Right, I see." he uttered thoughtfully.

Crowley cursed as Aziraphale drew away from him and left him nothing at all. 

Crowley craned his neck to try and keep Aziraphale in his line of sight as the blonde moved away. He could hear a rustling and he perked up like a puppy seeing his owner as the Angel came into view again. 

"Open up." Crowley flushed with excitement. His Angel stood with his crotch so close...

Crowley dropped his jaw open and stuck his tongue out a little ways past his teeth, looking up at Aziraphale eager and ready. 

Quick as anything Aziraphale raised his hands and slipped a soft bit gag between Crowley's teeth. 

The demon instantly released a strained groan of frustration as Aziraphale bent to buckle the gag behind Crowley's head. If you have seen a horse pulling a carriage or a funeral hearse, you may have seen a similar occurrence. 

Crowley was already starting to drool from the corners of his lips and he groaned softy in protest, remaining otherwise quiet in fear of further punishment from his lover.

"So pretty." Aziraphale praised softly as he leaned down to kiss Crowley's cheek, the male's eyes fluttering closed with bliss. Aziraphale moved then and Crowley's heart surged as Aziraphale gripped the waist of Crowley's jeans and jerked them down hard. Crowley swallowed thickly, unable to buck his hips up in request for more for fear of the table potentially tipping or even worse - Aziraphale's wrath. 

Aziraphale wriggled the jeans until they were clinging at Crowley's thighs. "Now." he observed, gently rubbing his hand over Crowley's chest, the demon groaning lowly at the contact. "You're going to be good, aren't you?" He whispered and looked up at Crowley, pushing his fingers into Crowley's fluffy hair as the male nodded with an affirmative grunt. "Oh, of course you are. You're awful at being bad." Aziraphale grinned and smoothed his hand down Crowley's stomach. One hand stayed on Crowley's chest, gently teasing a nipple through the fabric of his top while the other dipped down and his middle finger rubbed against Crowley's effort. The demon groaned lowly, his eyelids fluttering closed. Finally some good fucking friction. 

Aziraphale enjoyed Crowley's expression for a little bit as he rubbed small circles into Crowley's flesh until he pulled back again and stood at Crowley's side by his hip. 

"Precious." Aziraphale whispered softly as he danced his fingers gently over the soft padding of Crowley's vulva. The flesh was pale and lightly dusted with short hairs apart from a peek of dark red where Crowley's lips started. Aziraphale hummed softly and used two fingers to push the soft padding of Crowley's pubis towards his belly button, smiling softly as more of him was exposed. 

Aziraphale smoothed his thumb North, slicking the pad up over Crowley's peen, an inch or two and a stubby base and so red and firm and gorgeous. Crowley moaned softly as he peered down to watch, a little trail of saliva decorating his cheek as he groaned. Aziraphale thumbed Crowley's growth gently, rubbing his thumb in small circles over the swollen nub.

"Ngh..." Crowley tipped his head back as Aziraphale touched him gently, his thighs clenched tightly together with pleasure and desire for more. "Mmmr..."

"More?" Aziraphale purred softly with a little smile. Aziraphale stepped away just to place a dot of lube on his finger tip. He pulled up a chair and took a seat with a little sigh, carefully using his fingers to spread Crowley's lips and gently spread the lubricant over Crowley's peen and lips, circling over and over, his middle finger working hard to break Crowley into pieces. The demon moaned more and more, his face a picture of bliss as he rested his head back and closed his eyes tight, enjoying Aziraphale working at him. He was so fucking close after what could only have been a couple of minutes, his chest rising and falling, his cheeks flushed and body ready when all of a sudden Aziraphale stopped. 

Crowley looked up immediately, desperately looking for his lover. He whined in protest as Aziraphale pulled his hand away and wiped his fingers on his handkerchief before stuffing it back into his pocket. 

"Shhh, love. Relax." Aziraphale chuckled and touched Crowley's hand before he gently parted Crowley's lips and ducked his head down to flick his tongue over his swollen peen. 

"Ngk-...ah..." Crowley was in heaven from that hot tongue on his bits. So fucking good. Wouldn't change it for the world. Better than all the alcohol in Paris was. Aziraphale's attention.

"You need a touch of decoration, I think." Aziraphale decided thoughtfully as he worked the golden ring off his pinky finger. Crowley watched him warily trying to figure out his intentions. 

The gold ring, a pair of wings wrapped around a digit was held between Aziraphale's fingers. He pushed back the fatty pad of Crowley's pubis to unsheathe his throbbing arousal and gently eased the warm metal onto the effort. 

Crowley's eyelids fluttered and a low groan left his chest. That was the hottest fucking thing Aziraphale had ever done for him. Satan below, that was hot as shit. Crowley would be thinking about this moment for months to come. What did he ever do to deserve Aziraphale?

"How nice you look, wearing my ring, darling." Aziraphale commented as he massaged Crowley's mini peen. Crowley was trembling. He'd be thrashing were it not for the tight bondage on his legs and his arms being held back. Aziraphale looked thoughtfully at his ring glinting on Crowley's body before he leaned down and swiped his tongue over the tip. He stroked down with the smooth underside of his tongue to please his partner and Crowley cried out around the bit, his hips thrusting up a little and causing the metallic tang of Aziraphale's ring to hit his tongue as Crowley reached his orgasm.

Aziraphale flicked his eyes up to watch with an amused expression as Crowley whined and whimpered and writhed and cursed as Aziraphale rubbed him into full completion and it was only when Aziraphale pulled his fingers off of Crowley's body finally that he finally relaxed. 

Aziraphale stroked Crowley's hair gently with his more dry hand and wiped his fingers on his handkerchief in his pocket with the other before he slipped his ring back onto his little finger like nothing had happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the bondage? Try my last one in this series with Crowley tied to his throne ;p


End file.
